GOTU (Ch 4: Meeting the Band)
Chapter 4:Meeting the Band (Boom) The penguins and the owls were sent into another set of strange events,A blinding light shined until it disappeared. The next thing everyone saw was the two Great Guin in front of them."The Great Guins!" All of the penguins bowed at the two giant ones,"Lance!"Two emperor penguins waddled towards him."Dad!Mom!"The three penguins hugged one another."Dad...I just wanted to say I missed you and I also wanted to say thanks for throwing me to safety." "You don't have to thank me Lance...I am just glad you are safe."The female Great Guin tapped Lance,"It is time for your parents to go."The two emperors felt sad as they vanished into nothing,Mumble looked at the Male Great Guin. "Are we dead!?" "No your not Mumble...I pulled you guys so I can say a few words before you go...the strange events somehow have a effect on whatever is controlling the universes,it is teleporting you to another universe I think is the epicenter...whatever happens there,you have to be careful." "We will Great Guin."The two Great Guins smiled as the blinding light returned again,It disappeared seconds later. The three ships reappeared for the third time,Mumble looked all around him,everyone was still on the ship. Not everyone seemed missing."Okay...I am getting tired of all this booms but Everything seems fin...Wait!Where's the Owls!?" Soren was tired from flapping his wings."This was madness!"Whatever the case the guardians and the pure ones were fighting for the Ember. Soren was following Striga who was following Nyra and Coryn into the volcano. After a intense fight,Coryn and Nyra dropped the Ember making both of them dive to try to get it. That is when was Soren strike,but suddenly his attention was averted to another barn owl who was diving on HIM. Striga made his move by slicing Coryn's wing."Coryn No!"Filled with anger,Soren rushed up to Striga and sliced his head in revenge. He then made a quick dive and as he was about to save Coryn,Nyra blocked his path and began her attack again. Soren was shocked as he saw his nephew drop. Out of the corner of Soren's eyes,he spotted five snowy owls and three whiskered screech owls. Three snowy owls dived on Coryn,while the rest and Three Whiskered Screech Owls made their way to Soren to help him. Alissa was the first one to grab the barn owl carefully with her talon."I got you!"Jenny and Drive helped carry Coryn out of the volcano towards a clearing."He's bleeding..." "Oh no...not another one." Analysis,Connor and the three whiskered screech extended their talons to distract the other barn owl. All of them flew out of the volcano,Soren now recognized who the other barn owl was. It was Nyra but a lot younger."What the..."Soren was interrupted as he evaded more owls. "Ifghar!"To everyone's surprise,there were 2 Ifghars and 2 more Nyras."Hello Brother!Nice to see you again!"With that the Owls clashed again. Back with Mumble,Everyone was silent as they could be."Jack!Check the tags you put on their talons."Benson said. Jack did what the older snowy owl asked but to shake his head and smile."They are out of range to talk to but their tags are telling us where they are." "Let's go!Whatever they are in!It could be bad." Meanwhile back in the beyond,the battle continued."I swear I'll kill all of you if I have to steal that Ember."The Battle for the Ember continued but unknown to Nyra(3). The Ember was in the talon of Drive."What is your name?" "Coryn..."Alissa just smiled,"Well Coryn...I would like you to stay live for your as long as you can." "I don't think I can do that."As he said that his breathing started to become faulter."I am not sure if He is going to survive much longer...blood is really coming out fast." Back above,the Pure Ones began to push back the snowy owls due to the more experience they had with fighting other owls. Just when all hope seemed lost,Erik,Jordan,Mumble flew past in Jetpacks. Jordan blew Nyra(3) off balance as she was about to drived her talons into Soren."Jordan!" Not only the three males shown up to help but most of the guardians had defeated the evil soldiers and were headed their way. Nyra(3) ordered a retreat,all the remaining pure ones retreated. Soren dived at Coryn who was still encircled by Snowy Owls. Digger,and Gylfie,." "Coryn!"The snowy owls moved aside to let the band see the young king."Coryn!Don't die!" "Sorry Uncle Soren...you got to let me go."Jack along with a few doctors looked at the owl,just as Coryn slowly closed his eyes.. They just looked at how much blood has bled out."It's no good!It is too late to save him...he lost too much blood."The band looked into the sky,a constellation was forming into an owl,It was Coryn. "As least he will be remembered forever as one."The band turned to the penguins."Can someone explain to me who are you all?"As he said that,he eyed the four Whiskered Screeches. He quickly recognized that the males looked just like his old Teacher Ezylryb. The two whiskered owls noticed this,"Let us guess,we're your teachers." Soren took a while to reply due to the fact that he didn't know how to explain it."Yes...Ezylryb." "Gylfie looked as the two males."Holy Glaux!" "How is this possible?" "We will get to that later."The band looked at the snowy owls and the penguins."So who are you guys?" "I guess we are going to have to explain our names again then."After the penguins,humans and the snowy owls introduced themselves,they explained to them what were their intentions."I am Soren,this is Digger and Gylfie." "I am happy to meet you three."The band just turned around silently to one another to the penguins guess. Digger looked at Soren,"These guys sound strange Soren,but I think that they earned my trust with them."Gylfie looked at Digger."I don't know Digger,I don't think they can be trusted."Soren just took a deep breath."Take a look at them Gylfie...if they were with the Pure Ones then they wouldn't have helped us."Gylfie looked closely and saw next to almost everyone's feet they had children with them,She felt guilty of her earlier assumption."I am sorry Soren,your right...perhaps we should give them a chance." The barn owl turned to the larger group."Come back to the Ga'hoole tree with us,we are going to need all the help we can get."Soren looked down,"With Coryn gone and with Nyra still alive,the threat to the Guardians has not been defeated." Three Great Grey Owls landed beside the three owls."That little dirty bad owl!Tarn got away from us again!"One of them yelled."Don't worry Tavis,we will get him again."The tree great grey owls looked at the penguins."What in the Good Glaux are these birds Soren?" "Twilight...you just missed their story,but I'll tell them all to you."The penguins stared at the owls."You sure about this Grandpa?"Jordan asked Mumble."We'll need to earn their trust." Next: GOTU (Ch 5: Meeting the Guardians PT 1) Previous: GOTU (Ch 3: Another Universe & Another Change) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters